NIGHTMARE
by wowisthatrose
Summary: If you have read the pretty little liars series, you may injoy a bit of the "next book" that i would i publish. Please read this only if you have read the series.


Intro ….

For Isabel,

I'm not 'that' much of a skilled writer. But I'll try… And please don't call me a bitch for no reason… That happens a lot to me… ;)

Thanks for looking at my page! Bye

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alison sat on her bed, waiting for a flashing light from Spencer's Window. She might have been a bitch… But she always listened to your problems. As she thought, Spencer flashed the flash light two times and waited for Ali to react. Ali pointed her flash light to the ground, pointing out that they needed to talk. Spencer grabbed her UGG slippers, and snuck down stairs. Alison grabbed her grabbed her Black berry, and flash light and jumped from her window and landed on her brand new trampoline.

"What's up?" Alison asked, she looked intrigued.

"I have to tell you something, I feel really bad about it, well i don't really know how i feel about it. I just wanted to tell someone." Spencer cried.

"Mm-hmm?"

"I kissed Ian. I mean i don't know if i did... or he did. All the sudden i just felt cold lips on my bottom lip." She hesitated and looked at Ali.

Alison glared. She was obviously not seeing the pain that Spencer went through to tell her.

"Uhh...? You. Did?" Ali was turning red, she was furious. No respect what-so-ever, not that she ever had any.

"It was just a kiss! Melissa didn't even know Ian until I-"

"You know what. I don't get why you can't just stop the shit! We all know you just come from you're sister. Everything that you say, you heard from your sister! You just don't get it. You have nothing that is YOURS. You take everything from other people and you think it's yours. So if you don't mind. I am going to my room. Do not tell me any 'new' story's about 'your' life. Bye, Melissa!" Ali left. Although, everything she might have said was totally rude and unexpected, But she had a point. Melissa dates a guy, Spencer finds herself dreaming about him. Melissa wears tight blue jeans and a halter top, Spencer wishes she wore that the day before. But no matter who tells her to stop, she'll just find herself taking something else from Melissa. No matter what it is.

_Pick UR phone up! ASAP!_ Spencer scrolled through her contacts. She didn't know who to send it to. Emily? Little killer, always obsessing over Ali. Hanna? Poser. Aria? Can't deal with friends. Other than that she doesn't really have many other friends. And then, she saw his contact, just sitting there so innocently, "Ian Thomas" Send. Spencer waited for a sound.

"It's Ian! Pick it up! Pick it up!" Spencer screeched in horror. She looked at her phone 'NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM IAN THOMAS.' Her 1st generation blackberry vibrated on her desk, making the table shake. She hit 'READ' and waited patiently while her a million year old phone loaded. _IAN THOMAS 1:34 AM: Spence! I need to talk to U 2! I'm really sorry about what happened. But i won't tell Melissa! I need to tell U something in person._ Spencer pressed reply. Her perfect nails hit the button, _Where R U? _She pressed send._ IAN THOMAS 1:36 AM: I'm heading towards U now. _Spencer looked out the window. No noise, Not a move, except something... In the window of Ali's window. It might have been her dad. Or mom. but some sort of fighting. Ali flopped on her bed, just lying down. Blond hair. Curly blond hair. Was that... Alison's dad? Blue jeans, a black cardigan over a button down blue shirt. Was that Scott? His professional blond hair that had so much life, this body that had the most perfect muscles that's leaping on Ali. This was not Scott. This was Ian, the one that's sucking on Ali's face. The one that's slowly getting all the bacteria from Spencer's mouth on to Ali's. This was not Scott.

Spencer awoke...


End file.
